Le serment de Ron
by JustBeMAD
Summary: Ron relève le défi des Serpentards et conduit les Gryffondors dans sa terrible erreur... Il n'aurait jamais du prêter serment. Réponse au défi d'AuroreD-92. Bonne lecture. HP-DM. GW-BZ. HG-TN. NL-PP. SF-DT. etc.
1. PROLOGUE

**Le serment de Ron**

**Note de l'auteur :** Cette fanfiction a été écrite suite au défi lancé par AuroreD-92. Je vous souhaite une tendre et agréable lecture…. Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis, quand bien même serait-il négatif. On apprend de ses erreurs qu'on nous dit. Bref, bref, bref.

* * *

**PROLOGUE :**

C'était un après-midi des plus calmes où les Gryffondors perdaient leur temps dans la salle commune. Certains d'entre eux rêvassaient, confortablement assis auprès de la cheminée, tandis que d'autres bavassaient inlassablement. Le portrait grinça. Ron apeuré, le teint verdâtre et le souffle coupé fit son apparition suivit d'un Fred et d'un George à la mine étrangement sérieuse ce qui interpella les Gryffondors. Un silence profond s'installa. Seuls les déglutis de Ron pouvaient se faire entendre. Celui-ci, lança un regard contrit à Harry et d'un doigt hésitant pointa la porte. Le brun s'approcha du portrait, intrigué. Il poussa la porte et y trouva une rangée de Serpentards qui patientait devant une grosse dame soupçonneuse, un sourire narquois aux lèvres et les bras croisés.

« -Heureux Potter ? » Railla le chef de file qui n'était autre que Drago Malefoy.

Harry décontenancé ferma la porte avant de se retourner vers les trois Weasley en fronçant les sourcils. Les jumeaux s'écrièrent alors à l'instant même : « C'est lui » en indiquant Ron de la tête. Celui-ci coupa la parole à Harry qui était sur le point de lui demander clairement des explications.

« - Je vais… Je vais t'expliquer Harry… » Le rouquin remarqua le lourd regard de ses camarades avant de se rattraper.

« - Je vais vous expliquer… Mais avant tout, je vous jure qu'on n'a pas fait exprès….

\- Tu, » rectifièrent Fred et George. Ron leur lança un regard noir tout en poursuivant

« - Je suis sorti le premier d'entre nous trois de la grande salle après le déjeuner. J'avais un devoir de métamorphose en retard que je devais rendre depuis au moins deux bonnes semaines … Et il se trouve que ces deux idiots avaient eux-même fini de déjeuner et avaient besoin de se rendre tout comme moi à la bibliothèque.

\- Et oui. Ca nous arrive, affirma Fred sous les yeux stupéfaits des Gryffondors.

\- Arrêtes de me couper abrutit ! Je sais plus où j'en étais.

\- La bibliothèque, lui rappela Harry qui s'impatientait.

\- Ah oui, la bibliothèque ! Nous nous rendions donc tous les trois à la bibliothèque et sur le chemin la bande de bouffons dirigée par la triple andouille de première classe nous a interpellés. Ils se sont remis à chanter : Weasley notre roi. Bon, moi j'allais passer chemin, je m'y étais habitué depuis le temps mais ces deux couillons…

\- Oh, oh, oh. On se calme mon p'tit gars. Sans nous tu serais suspendu en haut de la tour d'astronomie à l'heure qu'il est. » Ron les fit tressaillir par son regard pour la seconde fois.

« - Quoi qu'il en soit, ces deux-là m'ont foutu dans le pétrin… »

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

Ron était sur le point d'ignorer les railleries des élèves de serpentard et passer chemin, mais ce ne fut pas le cas de ses deux frères qui se dirigèrent d'un air menaçant vers eux tout en entraînant le rouquin par le bras.

« - Ron, pour l'honneur des Weasley et pour l'honneur des Gryffondors, fais pas le mort, lui chuchota Fred dans l'oreille en le poussant vers Malefoy.

\- Lâchez-moi-abrutis-je-peux-me-débrouiller-tout-seul, déclara-t-il en serrant les dents.»

Un sentiment de colère s'empara du jeune Weasley qui venait de faire face au blondinet. Il jeta un coup d'œil rapide aux jumeaux qui lui firent un signe de tête pour l'encourager.

« - Malefoy, il serait peut-être temps de changer de disque tu crois pas ? C'est complètement dépassé. C'est comme écouter Lorcan d'Eath en boucle. Ca lasse, ça casse, mais ça ne passe pas, lui dit-il en le regardant fixement dans les yeux. » Drago le contempla d'un air dédaigneux. Il lui fallut quelques instants avant d'émettre une proposition.

« - T'es plutôt balèze en échec Weasley si je ne me trompe ? Et bien on va se faire un petit serment toi et moi. Si tu bats Théodore Nott on arrête de t'emmerder avec cet hymne. En revanche si tu perds… »

Ron déglutit et allait déclarer que le pacte ne marchait pas quand…

« - CA MARCHE. » … Fred et George s'écrièrent. Suite à cela, Drago tendit sa main à Ron pour conclure officiellement. Ce dernier ne pouvant plus refuser, serra avec dégout et mépris la main de son ennemi.

Ils se dirigèrent alors, d'un pas décidé pour les uns et d'un pas un peu plus hésitant pour un autre, vers le septième étage. Ron priait pour que cela ne soit qu'un cauchemar insignifiant. Il se pinça tout le long du chemin, s'ordonnant de se réveiller, mais rien ne se passait. Et, une fois installé devant la table d'échec dans la salle sur demande, il dût faire face à la réalité.

La mine calme et désinvolte qui se dégageait du serpentard en face de lui, jouant son premier pion noir, le fit frissonner. Il ne devait absolument pas perdre ; non seulement pour lui, pour son grade, son honneur et sa fierté, mais aussi pour ce que cela allait engendrer.

Vint son tour de jouer. Il avança de même son premier pion. Son adversaire répondit à son jeu sans quitter cet air impassible qui perturbait notre Weasley. Et ainsi de suite. Plus la partie avançait, plus Fred et George, inquiets, lui lâchaient des petits conseils d'un ton très convaincu, du genre « Non, fais pas ça, joue plutôt ça. » « Si j'étais toi, je jouerais ça. ». Alors, Ron tétanisé par la peur de perdre et complètement déstabilisé par le flegme de Nott, suivait sans hésitation les indications de ses frères. Au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, les pièces blanches disparaissaient et Ron devenait de plus en plus pâle, presque translucide. De loin, on aurait pu penser au fantôme de Nick-quasis-sans-tête. Il ne restait sur son côté de la table d'échec plus qu'un seul de ses fous, trois misérables pions éparpillés sur les cases de la table et son Roi menacé qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne jouait donc plus qu'avec son fou qui quelques instants plus tard se fit prendre par le cavalier de son adversaire.

« - Echec et mat, murmura le Serpentard. »

Cette phrase se répétait continuellement dans l'esprit de Ron, éprit de désarroi mêlé de questions sans fin : « Comment vais-je l'annoncer aux autres ? Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ? »

* * *

**FIN DU FLASHBACK**

* * *

« - Mais attends… T'as écouté les conseils de Fred et George ? Ils savent pas jouer aux échecs eux, tout le monde le sait ! s'exclama Seamus indigné. »

Les Gryffondors entourèrent Ron, suspicieux et anxieux.

« - Et, heu… Vous avez… Parié… Quoi …?, balbutia Neville »

Ron déglutit. Ses yeux se baladèrent sur ses camarades. Et après avoir pris sa respiration, il déclara :

« - Nous… Nous… Nousdevonslesservirpendantunesemaine, annonça-t-il en mâchant ses mots de façon très rapide.

\- PARDON ?

\- Chacun d'entre nous va devoir servir un crétin pendant une semaine… »

Après cette révélation, la salle s'indigna, cria, hurla sur le pauvre rouquin désemparé. Harry, agacé, ouvrit la porte à la volée et tomba nez à nez avec sa némésis, prêt à l'étrangler.

« - Si j'étais toi Potter, je ne bougerai pas d'un doigt, et me plierai devant ma défaite. Je m'agenouillerai et jurerai allégeance à mon Maître. Maître qui par un heureux hasard se trouve être Moi. » Harry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Malefoy ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Tututut. Si tu refuses, Potter, ton cher ami Belette risque l'inévitable. Tu as déjà entendu parler du serment inviolable je présume ? »

Toute la salle retint son souffle à l'entente de ce mot.

« - Tu n'as pas fait ça Ron ? demanda Ginny complètement déboussolée. »

Ron hocha la tête, honteux.

Harry n'avait donc plus le choix. Il regarda longuement Malefoy avec dégout avant de baisser sa tête, vaincu.

« - Bon, à présent, vu que le contexte a été exposé, chacun d'entre nous va choisir son esclave pour ces sept jours de domination. Potter, je suppose que tu sais déjà que tu m'appartiens, dit-il avec son sourire malicieux en coin. »

Ainsi, chaque Serpentard désigna son Gryffon.

* * *

C'est le temps des reviews ~ (Aurore ta petite fan)


	2. Chapter 1 : J-7

Je m'excuse pour ce temps de publication si long. Mais étant en période d'examens, je ne pouvais plus me concentrée sur autre chose que sur mes cours. Je prévois donc de me faire pardonner très prochainement. En espérant que ce premier chapitre ne vous déçoive pas !

Bien à vous,

_Justbemad._

* * *

**#J-7 **for _Ronald W._

* * *

«- Arrêtez les mecs... C'est pas drôle... Mais... Mais... MAIS LÂCHEZ-MOI. J'vous jure que j'ai pas fait exprès. Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes... Partez pas... Ne me laissez pas là... A L'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIDE.»

Ron n'avait été choisi par aucun des Serpentards.

Par conséquent, Dean et Seamus se sont chargés _volontiers_ de le suspendre en haut de la tour d'astronomie.

* * *

**#J-7 **for _Harry P._

* * *

Harry ne savait pas vraiment où Drago l'emmenait. Il se contentait de le suivre à son plus grand désarroi. Ils descendirent les étages un à un dans un silence les plus froids. Une fois arrivés devant la porte de la grande salle, le blondinet se retourna sèchement vers Harry.

« - Mets-toi à quatre pattes et enfiles-moi ça, ordonna-t-il en lui tendant une laisse en cuir noir cloutée à la lanière verte qui rappelait les couleurs de Serpentard, J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un chien. J'aurai espéré avoir une meilleure race. Mais bon.»

Harry bouillonna sévèrement mais ne se prononça pas. Il savait ce que cela pouvait couter à son ami. Il s'exécuta donc sans broncher. Il posa ses genoux sur le sol froid, les uns après les autres, et examina rapidement la laisse que lui tendait Malefoy. Il y avait une gravure sur le collier où il y était inscrit en une grande police « HAPO ». Drago l'avait même rebaptisé. Il garda son sang-froid tant bien que mal et s'accrocha la laisse autour du cou tout en songeant à ce qu'il allait faire subir à Ron à la fin de la semaine. La lapidation lui était venue à l'esprit. Mais ce n'était pas une punition assez forte par rapport à ce qu'il était en train de vivre. Il lui restait encore six jours pour y réfléchir de toute manière. Drago attrapa la lanière et se dirigea vers la grande salle.

« - Bien. A partir de maintenant, l'utilisation du langage t'es interdite en ma présence et en celle d'un autre Serpentard. Tu ne dois qu'aboyer ou m'appeler _Maître_. On est bien d'accord ? »

Le brun allait répliquer mais Drago ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Tu aboies. Pas parler. Aboyer. Surtout lorsqu'on s'adresse à toi. Ah, et quand je dis : Assis. Tu t'assois. Quand je dis : Couché. Tu te couches. En bref, tu m'écoutes au doigt et à l'oeil. Je te tiens à la laisse Potter. C'est le cas de le dire. Et toute non coopération de ta part, te coûteras une punition en fonction du degré de ta désobéissance. Bon les règles du jeu ont été posées. Et nous allons déjeuner.»

Malefoy tira sur la lanière pour faire avancer Harry derrière lui en lâchant des petits « Allez viens mon Hapo ! » à chaque pas. Harry se mordit les joues presque à sang pour s'empêcher de dire quoi que ce soit et suivit le blondinet à quatre pattes jusqu'à la porte de la grande salle.

Ils entrèrent tous les deux sous le regard interloqué des élèves de Serdaigle et de Pouffsouffle. Les Gryffondors à peine eurent-il aperçu Drago, se sont levés d'un bond tout en brandissant leur baguette vers Malefoy.

Drago leur lança un grand sourire qui pouvait être interprété par : « Bah allez-y, lancez-moi un sort.»

« - Arrêtez, leur chuchota Hermione en rangeant sa baguette .»

Les Gryffondors se rappelèrent ainsi de leur impuissance et se rassirent sans un bruit. Le silence régnait à leur table. Tous avaient la tête baissée et sans presque rien avoir touché au repas, ils s'en allèrent les uns après les autres.

Drago, tout satisfait, marcha vers la rangée des Serpentards en y entraînant Harry. Il tirait de temps à autre sur la laisse de façon un peu plus sèche lorsque ce dernier lui semblait trop lent.

Une fois arrivés devant Crabbe et Goyle qui se faisaient littéralement nourrir par Seamus et Dean, le blondinet s'installa confortablement à table et attacha la laisse qu'il détenait au pied de celle-ci. Ces derniers Gryffondors observèrent Harry d'un ton si désolé que Drago ne pouvait pas ne pas remarquer.

« - Je ne suis pas très poli. Vincent, Gregory, voici Hapo, les informa-t-il en passant une main dans les cheveux bruns d'Harry. Hapo, dis bonjour. »

Harry savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ferma les yeux et prit sa respiration avant de s'exclamer d'une petite voix.

« - Wouaf.»

Il n'en revint pas d'avoir fait ce qu'il venait de faire. Drago lui sourit d'un sourire empli de satisfaction.

«- C'est bien mon Hapo ! Mais peut mieux faire. » Il lui donna quelques tapes sur le haut du crâne. Dean allait sortir sa baguette pour défendre l'honneur de son ami, mais à peine eu-t-il le temps de glisser sa main dans sa poche qu'Harry lui ordonna d'un signe de tête d'arrêter. Alors, Dean attristé par la situation de son camarade, le contempla toujours de ce même air désolé, tout en fourrant des petits fours dans la bouche de Goyle.

Harry attendit patiemment la fin de la journée qui se fit longue. Le temps était interminable. Il avait réussi à trouver une chose bien pire qu'une heure de retenue avec Lockhart se disait-il.

C'est épuisé qu'Harry rejoignit la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il monta dans les dortoirs, retira sa laisse qu'il posa sur le bord de son lit, puis s'allongea inerte sur son lit appréhendant le reste de la semaine.

* * *

**#J-7 **for _Fred _&amp;_ George W._

* * *

«- Quel après-midi Fredo ! Un magnifique temps, un ciel bleu éclatant, une chaleur douce et agréable. Les oiseaux chantent. Que demander de plus, hum ? Sachant qu'on est tous les deux, tranquillou, en train de se la couler douce au lac noir. C'est le bonheur. »

«- George j'en peux plus, j'en ai marre, je craque, hurla son frère. Si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée d'enfermer ce crétin de Montague dans une armoire à disparaître il y a deux ans de ça, on serait pas là à récurer ses slips !

\- Je te demande pardon ? Si tu n'avais pas poussé Ron à accepter ce duel à la con, on ne serait pas à sa merci !

\- Ah ! C'est moi maintenant qui l'ai poussé à le faire ? Assume tes actes.

\- Non mais je rêve ! Tu perds la boule mon vieux.

\- Je perds la boule, moi ? On ne peut pas en dire la même chose de toi : tu n'en as jamais eu.

\- Retire tout de suite ce que tu viens de dire Fred ou je te fais bouffer les calbutes de ce connard.

\- Je ne retire rien du tout. Et je maintiens.»

George abasourdi par l'attitude de son frère tenace qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu comme ça, resta bouche bée un court instant avant de lui sauter dessus et d'hausser le poing. Fred se défendit en haussant le sien à son tour et se mirent ainsi à se battre en roulant dans l'herbe jusqu'à ce qu'un arbre les fassent s'arrêter.  
Ils s'immobilisèrent. Se contemplèrent en silence. Peut-être avaient-ils honte d'en être arrivé jusque là.

C'est sans rien se dire que Fred se jeta dans ses bras. Puis après un long moment d'étreinte et de murmures où ils se demandèrent pardon, ils reprirent leur activité et une fois le dernier slip lavé, ils rentrèrent, main dans la main, dans la salle commune, le visage en sang.

Ginny les vit arriver et accouru à leur rencontre.

«- C'est Montague qui vous a fait ça ?! Demanda la jeunette furieuse. »

Fred et George s'échangèrent un bref regard avant de se retourner vers leur soeur tout en acquiesçant de la tête.

«- L'enflure ! Il va entendre parler de moi dès que cette mascarade prendra fin ! S'écria-t-elle en marchant vers son dortoir d'un pas pressé tout en marmonnant des injures.»

George tapa doucement sur l'épaule de Fred avant de venir murmurer un _plus jamais_ dans son oreille.

* * *

**#J-7 **for _Dean T. _&amp; _Seamus F._

* * *

C'est à _La tête de sanglier_ devant un bon Whisky Pur Feu et une tisane à l'ortie pour l'un que Seamus et Dean se retrouvèrent pour pleurer de leur journée d'esclavagisme. Achevés d'avoir dû jouer les chefs cuisto' pour ces abrutis de Crabbe et Goyle.

«- J'ai mal à la tête à cause de la chaleur du four, se plaignit Dean.

\- Je veux plus lui enfourner des petits fours dans la bouche, pleura Seamus après avoir bu dans son verre.

\- Je vais tuer ce con de Ron, rajouta le premier.

\- Et je vais t'aider, continua de pleurer l'autre. »

* * *

**#J-7 **for _Hermione G. __  
_

* * *

La bibliothèque était bien plus silencieuse que d'habitude. Car dans les alentours de 17h il n'y avait plus personne.

Hermione marchait accompagnée d'un Nott taciturne qui s'arrêta brusquement.

«- Granger, je n'ai que faire de ce jeu. Tu feras ce que bon te sembleras. Mais comme je ne peux faire autrement, nous seront obligés de rester ensemble. Ne crois pas que cela ne m'est pas pénible, déclara le joli blond mystérieux de serpentard. Mais il me semble que nous avons un point commun toi et moi. Et c'est bien pour ça que je t'ai choisi. Il n'y a pas un moment où je suis dans cet endroit sans que tu y sois.

\- Non. Le serment en a été ainsi. Je me dois de te... De te servir, souffla-t-elle.»

Nott réfléchit un court instant puis d'une voix toujours aussi calme proclama :

«- Dans ce cas, je t'ordonne de ne pas me servir mais de rester simplement et sans prétention à mes côtés pour une petite semaine. Et je te demanderai de ne pas m'adresser la parole tout comme je ne te l'adresserai plus. Je n'ai que faire de toi, que faire de ce serment de merde. Tu m'entends? »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

«- Bien. Je te donne rendez-vous à près le petit déjeuner demain. On s'attendra en bas du premier étage.»

Elle acquiesça un petit sourire forcé avant de tourner les talons à ce garçon. Son air hautain - jesaistoutmieuxquetoutlemonde - l'insupportait.

Ce qui est drôlement étrange car Nott pensait la même chose d'elle.

* * *

**#J-7 **for _Olivier D.__  
_

* * *

Il était évident que Marcus Flint se serait empressé de faire de Dubois son serviteur. Et c'est au grand désarroi d'Olivier qu'il s'est retrouvé agenouillé devant sa némésis en train d'aiguiser le dernier nimbus de ce dernier.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour sa maison, se disait Dubois en grimaçant.

Il songeait à leur prochaine rencontre sur le stade de Quiditch et à ce qu'il lui ferait bouffer comme souaffle et à cette pensée, un petit sourire s'affichait sur son visage blâme.

«- Pourquoi souris-tu nabot ? Lui demanda Flint en lui donnant une légère frappe sur le haut de son crâne.

\- N'est-ce pas le seul droit qu'il me reste Flint ? S'empressa le brun en levant son regard vers son interlocuteur.

\- Il ne te reste aucun droit. Si je t'ordonne de sourire, tu souris. Mais il ne me semble pas te l'avoir exigé. Par conséquent, tu dormiras ce soir sur le marbre argenté et froid de notre salle commune. Et ce, nu comme un vers.»

La main d'Olivier se crispa, il prit une longue et forte respiration afin de garder son calme.

Flint le contemplait d'un regard hautain. Il riait fortement.

* * *

**#J-7 **for _Neville L _et _Ginny W._

* * *

«- Le rose, indiqua la brunette de serpentard, et tu ne débordes pas et tu l'appliques de façon lisse et régulière sinon :le joli Mimbulus Mimbletonia en prendra un coup.»

Neville trempa alors le petit pinceau dans le pot rose et regarda en déglutissant cette plante si rare qui lui avait été offerte par son oncle Algie. Il avança en tremblotant son pinceau vers le pouce de Parkinson et tenta tant bien que mal d'appliquer cela sur l'ongle de celle-ci.

«- Weasley, sirop.»

La petite rouquine qui était assise au pied du divan de Pansy saisit la coupe délicatement posée sur une table prestigieusement dressée par ses propres soins et la dirigea vers les lèvres de sa maîtresse qui attrapa la paille entre ses lèvres et se mit tranquillement à siroter.

Les dix doigts firent posés. Et Neville pensant avoir fini son service, se leva rapidement et commença à ranger le matériel.

«- Que crois-tu faire larbin ? Lui adressa-t-elle en agitant ses pieds.»

Le brun s'immobilisa un instant en soufflant d'agacement. Et se remit à sa séance de manucure.

Ginny regardait Neville d'un air compatissant - même si sa situation n'était pas meilleure, se la jouant esclave de l'antiquité romaine, communément connu chez les moldus, de madame -.

Une petite heure passa, lentement pour les uns et trop rapidement pour une autre.

«- Tu as fait du bon travail Londubat. Je n'aurai pas eu à toucher à ton cactus répugnant. A présent porte-moi jusqu'à la grande salle. Je commence à avoir faim. Et Weasley, tu prendras mes affaires.»

Neville attrapa dans ses bras la jolie brune - qu'il trouvait quand bien même répugnante - et s'exécuta. _Plus vite_, lui ordonnait Madame de temps à autres.

Le brun suivait les exigences de Parkinson au doigt et à l'oeil. Ginny n'en revient pas de voir Neville si docile.

Elle se trompait de le croire ainsi.

Neville préparait quelque chose. Quelque chose de bien garder.

* * *

**La suite prochainement...**


End file.
